Guerra en la cancha
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: La final de la Copa Oro 2011 se jugaría entre vecinos, en la cancha nada es mas fuerte que el deseo de ganar, quien se llevara el premio esta vez?  Two-shot COMPLETO
1. Antes de

La suerte estaba echada, y después de un partido agonizante ese gol lo definió todo, ¡Tendría que hacer a De Nigris héroe nacional! Y después de el, el Chicharito metió un gol que sello el partido…Terminando el jugo fue y le estrecho la mano a su hermana, había sido un buen partido y su falta de uñas lo probaba, su hermana estaba igual sudorosa pero con una mueca triste en el rostro, definitivamente había querido llegar a la final. Pero no se podía detener a eso, ya que el siguiente partido seria contra su acérrimo rival.

EUA

Recordó con amargura la derrota sufrida en 2007 y la cara de superioridad que puso después del partido

"_Gano de nuevo"_

Ugh! México se quería ahoga de la rabia, ¡maldita y bendita sea la sangre Española y Azteca que corría por sus venas! La hacían alguien muy pasional…

Y de nuevo recordo con gusto en 2009 cuando fue un hermoso partido 5-0, y su cara al verlo con los ojos cuadrados esa vez a ella le toco decir

"_Ahora gano yo"_

Su mente de desvió de nuevo hacia sus hermanos y hermanas, tenía el deber de ganarle en el próximo partido, era _su _juego después de todo, ¡que Alfred presumiera lo que quisiera del futbol Americano! El que contaba era el soccer. Pensó en Panamá y estaba segura que ella quería su revancha por lo del canal y otras cosas.

Pero por haber sido su vecina por tantos años le había dejado tantas cicatrices, y aunque un partido no cambiaba ni la política ni la economía, por lo menos le deba el placer perverso de la venganza…

Desde el campo subió la mirada hacia los palcos y vio al rubio de gafas mirándola a ella, no traía su chaqueta usual, se rostizaría, pero tenía la camisa de su selección al igual que mariana traía la de ella. Hubo chispas entre las miradas antes de que ambos se voltearan…

Este sábado se verían las cosas en la cancha…

.-.-.-.-

**Ok, inspirado por que el sábado 25 de junio de 2011 es la final de la Copa Oro 2011 y los finalistas son nuestro querido Alfred F. Jones y Mariana I. Hernández Coyolxauhqui, dígase México vs EUA**

**¿A quién le apuestan? (Enserio, díganme a quien)**

**El segundo y último cap. de este fic lo pondré cuando se sepan los resultados…**

**The Animanga Girl**

**Pd. El árbitro será canadiense :D**


	2. Y el campeón es

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, si embargo ella se sentía poderosa, le había ganado al presumido rubio en la copa pasada, ¿cierto? Su selección estaba invicta, ¿cierto? Tenía el apoyo del estadio y bien que sabía que eso contaba, había más verde que blanco y azul. En esta ocasión ella no estaría en un elegante palco, oh no, esta vez estaría en la banca, viendo las cosas a terreno de juego, cosa que estaba segura que Alfred también estaba haciendo. Llegaron los equipos orgullosos para cantar los himnos nacionales y se le hincho el orgullo cuando vio que casi todo el estadio la acompañaba batiendo su bandera.

Guardo respeto mientras el himno del anfitrión sonaba, pero en ningún momento dejo de ver a los ojos a su eterno rival, sabía que tenía la oportunidad, Estados Unidos no era Argentina o Brasil, pero sabía que no debía confiarse, pues el rubio le podía dar una batalla….en especial por que cual niño pequeño no le gustaba perder…

El árbitro comenzó con un silbatazo y sus ojos no dejaban ni a los defensa ni a los delanteros sin atención, hasta que en el minuto 7 ocurrió el desastre

"¡GOOOOOL! ¡De Estados unidos!" oyó gritar al comentarista

Su corazón se hundió mientras veía la risa cínica del ojiazúl, casi lo podía ver haciendo un bailecito de victoria.

Intento calmarse, solo era un gol ¿cierto? Sus muchachos se recuperarían, ¿cierto?

Casi como si fuera una cruel broma el segundo desastre ocurrió al minuto 23

"¡GOOOOOOL! ¡De Estados unidos!"

Su corazón se hundió, un 2 a 0 la situación no se veía bien, y si sus muchachos seguían así…Se levanto con lágrimas en los ojos y miro con ojos rojos a la Torre

"¿Qué %"%&$" está pasando?" pregunto furiosa

"Tranquila México" dejo algo asustado el director técnico

"¿Cómo %$"%" quieres que me tranquilice cuando vamos perdiendo en el primer tiempo 2 a 0?" pregunto furiosa "Además Chicharito lleva dos oportunidades perdidas, ¿qué tengo que hacer, invocara Quetzalcóatl?"

Entonces una mano se puso en el hombro de la mexicana

"Tranquila señorita México" le dijo Torres Nilo "Nos recuperaremos"

"Eso espero" dijo ella regresando a sentarse con los brazos cruzados, estaba realmente furiosa y decepcionada, después de todo esos eran los sentimientos que las personas en México sentían en ese momento, ella no era más que un reflejo de eso.

Salió Salcido y entro Torres Nilo y en cuestión de un par de minutos Barrera recibió un pase de Chicharito y…y…y…

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" ¡De México!" grito el comentarista a todo pulmón

México había estado distraída, así que miro de nuevo la repetición en la gran pantalla, y de inmediato sintió que su ánimo se aligeraba, en especial cuando vio al rubio al otro lado murmurar algo entre dientes.

Pero la celebración duro poco, ya que en cuestión de minutos el infame Donovan la metió una patada al capitán del equipo tricolor. Dos personas de seguridad tuvieron que sostenerla para no ir a golpear al fulano, y solo se clamo hasta que vio que lo pintaban de amarillo.

"¡Vamos chicos, demuestren de lo que están hechos!" grito desde la banca casi dejando sordo al director.

Como si hubiese sido una venganza el equipo se acerco al arco estadounidense Giovanni dio un rebote Guardado lo tenía y…

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡De México!" grito el comentarista emocionado

"¡Si!" Grito Mariana con fuego en los ojos, "¡Ya empatamos el juego solo es cuestión del ultimo tirón y nos quedamos con la copa!"

Acabo la primera mitad y lo único que lamentaba es que el captan se hubiese tenido que lastimar, empatados al final del primer tiempo, el segundo tiempo auguraba ser mortal. Ella decidió ir a tomar algo mientras los jugadores se relajaban un poco. No contaba que alguien la seguía

"¡Hey, Mary Anne!" oyó a una voz conocida gritar detrás de ella

"¿Qué pasa, Alfred?" dijo mientras tomaba un Powerade sin dejar de verlo

"Buen partido, ¿no?" dijo algo forzado

"Si" respondió secamente

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro de manera posesiva

"Pero por mucho que me agrades Mary Anne, yo pienso ganar este partido…"

"En tus sueños más locos Alfred, el soccer es lo mío, mejor tu concéntrate en tus machos sobrevalorados…"

"Anyway, if I win…you'll have to go to a date with me…." Dijo poniendo pose de galán

"¿Y si yo gano, que?" pregunto seductoramente, ya que tenía un sentimiento de confianza en el pecho

"Puedes ponerme tu propio reto…"

Mariana sonrió maliciosamente y le susurro algo en el oído

"Eres malvada Mary Anne, pero acepto tu apuesta, de todos modos no tengo intención de perder…" dijo mientras se dirigía rumbo a su banca nuevamente

Mariana suspiro antes de hacer lo mismo…

Comenzó el segundo tiempo y México sentía como todos tenían sus ojos en los jugadores, por un momento sintió que se le durmió un poco una pierna, sabía que significaba que una parte importante del país estaba paralizada viendo el partido sin soltar un minuto el televisor.

A los cuatro minutos de haber iniciado el segundo tiempo sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver ha Guardado darle un pase a Barrera y fue cuando el estadio se levanto y contuvo el aliento….

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡De México!" grito el comentarista con emoción mientas las cientos de voces le hacían coro

Mariana salto en el aire casi haciendo un giro mortal

"¡Si, de eso es de lo que estoy hablando equipo!" grito con fuerza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y vio como el chico en la banca contraria comenzaba a hacer un berrinche

El juego se mantuvo estable, los único cambios que vio el equipo mexicano fue el cambio de Barrera y Zavala al minuto 75 y justo cundo parecía una jugada perdida de Giovanni lo inconcebible paso…

Gio esquivo a uno…no, a dos…no…a tres….no…AL PORTERO… y fue cuando de nuevo México sintió su pierna dormida, todo México estaba con los ojos de plato cuando esa patada de lado toco el balón y….

"¡!" ¡De México!"

"¡En su cara gringos!" grito la chica emocionada

El destino estaba echado, no había manera en la que el quipo estadounidense se recuperara de esa ventaja quedando quince minutos más el tiempo extra, así que a su salud, México destapo una cerveza y se la tomo gustosa mientras veía como su pálido rival pasaba por sus tres colores, primero blanco, seguido por rojo tomate y luego azul por contener el aliento.

Y aunque los jugadores se comenzaron a portar agresivos, ella sabía la razón, porque en cuanto termino el tiempo extra México se había coronado Campeona de Oro

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como buena campeona, México pensó que tenía el deber sagrado de celebrar su victoria ante el rubio con una gran fiesta en su casa invitando a todos los participante, claro con alcohol de por medio y mucha comida al buen estilo Mexicano. Claro está que también invitaron a Alfred y a Canadá, sin embargo el primero iba pálido como hoja de papel mirando a todos lados rogando a los cielos que la mexicana se desmayara por el alcohol.

"¿Alfred por que estas tan nervioso?" pregunto finalmente Canadá

"Me escondo de México…" respondió mirando a los alrededores

"¿Por qué?" pregunto con un signo de interrogación en su cara

"Porque…" dijo mientras le susurraba en el oído

"¿Qué estabas ebrio cuando hiciste esa apuesta?" pregunto Canadá pellizcándose el puente de la nariz "Fue un placer conocerte"

"Oh Alfred" Canto la mexicana con una botella de tequila en la mano "Ya lo tengo todo preparado, no habrás olvidado de nuestra apuesta, ¿o sí?"

"Ammm, no Mary Anne, claro que no los héroes no olvidan", dijo mirando a Canadá con ojos suplicantes

Pero antes de que Matthew pudiese tratar de rescatar a su hermano, la mexicana tomo del brazo al estadounidense y lo llevo a una mesa que estaba rodeada por todos los latinos, y todos ellos con una cámara de video en la mano y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Alfred se sentó nervioso ante todas las vistas hasta que apareció Mariana con dos platos enormes y con diferente contenido

"Muy bien mi querido Alfred, tu dijiste que si yo ganaba te comerías la diferencia de goles en platos de chile…"

Alfred Trago saliva

"Y como el juego termino 4 a 2…te tocan dos platos de chiles variados"

Alfred se puso pálido ante los platos

"Tenemos por supuesto el clásico jalapeño, el mortal serrano, el de el árbol y una mescal de unos cuantos más en un delicioso coctel" dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica

"B…bu…but" trato Alfred con sus ojos de cachorrito

"Nop, no tendré nada de eso, pero para que veas que no soy tan mala tienes oportunidad de tomar hasta 5 lit. De agua, pero depende de ti proporcionarlos" dijo mientras le entregaba un tenedor

Al finalizar ese día, todos los latinos se fueron a sus casas con una sonrisa en los labios y un video muy divertido de Alfred sacando fuego como dragón después del primero bocado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, me tarde mucho para subirlo, pero listo, gracias por los comentarios **

**¡Felicidades México por ser el campeón de la copa oro!**

**Pd. También felicidades por Ser campeón del mundo en la Sub-17**

**Ate. The Animanga Girl **


End file.
